dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Parax.
Funny. Yesterday I was doing a happy dance and saying "Go me, it's my birthday, I'm an admin, it's my birthday..." —Lisa URAQT Bots I have no clue how to make a bot. Then again, I've never tried, because I've had no need for one. I might look into it, though, seeing as I might need it for stuff here. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Drawings Yeah, that'd be awesome if you drew the characters! The infoboxes look kinda empty w/o pictures. I've drawn a few pictures myself, but I don't have a scanner, so I can't do anything with them. Here's a description of each main characters looks: *Tallulah- Very, very pale. (In Catalona, the rich stay inside most of the time and the commoners have to be outside to farm. Pale skin is a symbol of nobility, as the commoners become tan from being in the sun so much.) She has long, wavy black hair and her eyes are sort of blue-lilac colored, kind of like periwinkle. Keep in mind that this is a medieval time, so she'll be wearing an elaborate dress, probably blue or purple to bring out her eyes. *Brenton- Tan, obviously, since being a street urchin is nowhere near nobility. He has really red hair, maybe kinda long because he can't ever go to a barber. He probably would wear tattered, super-dirty clothes (maybe a tunic, since they probably don't have too many good seamstresses yet). Oh yeah, and some kind of sheath for a knife (see Metroid's roleplaying here), most likely a belt sheath rather than the kind of over the shoulder sheath that Link always wears. *Aquaralis- I haven't really thought this one out yet. I partially thought of a design for Aquaraline, but she doesn't exist anymore. I'll let you design this one, but the eyes have to be blue, like water. *Enki- Like Brenton, he's very tan. Maybe even more so than Brenton. For Enki, think Native Americans meet Kokiri. Tan with black or dark brown hair like the Native Americans, but with a Kokiri-ish tunic and boots. I'd say hazel-forest-green eyes. *Princess Adelaide- You can do the Princess if you'd like, but you don't have to if you don't want to. She's a bit older than the four main characters, who are all about the same age (probably about 14, give or take a few years), but Adelaide's about as old as Adult Zelda from OoT. She is very pretty and also very pale. I was thinking brown-red hair (is that called auburn? I dunno) and either blue or brown eyes. Super-elaborate dress and some kind of updo with a crown/tiara. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) alright, I will start working.......tomorrow*falls onto the couch and sleeps*--'Shade Link ' 01:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) New skin Hey Shade, what do you think of a new skin for DragonRP? We're using a default one at the moment, and I think one of the best ways to keep websurfers interested in a wiki is by making it unique so it stands out from the crowd, and making an awesome skin is a good way to do it. I made a forum about it, and there's a sitenotice advertising the forum, too. So what do you think? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Take two Alright, so I finally finished my monaco yesterday. I revived Forum:New skin so it now contains an official vote on whether to make it Dragonrp's new skin. So whenever you have a chance, could you vote there? Thanks. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 05:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Be sure Be sure to check out my setting Escape from the Colosseum, Ofcourse you wont have to actualy join it but it is my first setting and I will need advice If they show up my friends are called Quadrafox and FerritailLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *Fanfare* Da da-da-da da-da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! We finally reached Aquaralis's part in Fate! :) Check it out, it's your turn to edit. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) deathsword Just like zeldapedia, ill put you as a brigadier. Do you have any skills in photoshop or flash game making? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 21:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Fate Mmkay, either Enki or Aquaralis needs to step in and break up the awkward moment in Fate, so whoever gets this message first, wins. Readddddyyyyyyyyy, go! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:what now? TBPH, I kinda wanna leave. The new look just sucks ass. Pardon my french, and all. I dunno if I should try to be all virtuous and stick around and "try it out" or just decide to give wikia the middle finger and pack our stuff for ShoutWiki. However, this is definitely a community decision that we need to make together. Metroid's grounded for another 2 weeks or so (x.x) and I dunno if we should move before he gets back. IDK. What do you think? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) You gotta remember, though, we're not at ZP anymore. We have about five users, and we're gonna do a forum, not a poll, so it's kinda hard to rig or in any way screw up the voting process. Since we're so tiny, if we still had the shoutbox we'd probably be able to simply come to a conclusion that way. But because of Wikia, we can't do that anymore, so forum it is.... —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Scroll over "wikia" in the above sentence! Hi, I recently opened up a roleplaying story here. I'd be honored if you'd join myself and Lisa. Flamefang 23:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks for your interest, i'll be reserving a spot for you. Oh, and if you do move i presume all of this will be coming with you... so why are you waiting? To be honest i don't understand your powerful attachment to monaco either... if i'm correct it was only a skin... I do find it ridiculous that Wikia entirely removed it though and refuses to do anything to make it possible to revert back though... Flamefang 03:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Hi again, Considering that there are now four of us who have confirmed that they'd be willing to play the game out of a possible six i was thinking we could start without them and allow them to come into the story at a later time. If you have an objection to this for any reason feel free to state so, just please reply no matter your response. Regardless of your decision it'd also be great if you could attempt to get a basic character page up like my own and Dj1337man's. I'm hoping we can get this thing started by the end of the week, and if not then mid next week. Also note that even if the Wiki is in fact moved i assume everything will be ported over so no reason to wait for anything if you ask me... Thanks, Flamefang 02:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang So... any character ideas yet? Sorry to sound pressing but i'd like to get started as soon as possible :/ Flamefang 04:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang CC Alright, I'm sending this message to you and to Metroid. Copy-pasted from CC's ZP talk page: :Hey, CC, how come we haven't seen you at dragon in forever? We've been worried you're dead or something. Fate's in utter stagnation, and we've been waiting on you. It's been your turn for literally seven weeks (yes, I said seven weeks.) The sad part is that I'm not even exaggerating. --Lisa :Actually I got grounded. Still am. This is the first time in weeks that I can actually be on the computer for any length of time. I'm so sorry. I'll try to keep up, but I won't be back to editing until mid-January. I really am sorry.-- C2 / CC 15:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So, the question is, do we stick it out for another month or temporarily have someone else play Enki? Please message me back. Thanks —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oh Lisa... Aloha, Shade, glad to be back! With a storm of new Japanese emotes, that is! \(^0^)/ 02:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) <(~_^)> Re:Fate Umm, if news exists, it's that CC's still gone and Metroid's grounded. ............................................. :/ 01:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Plagiarism Hey Shade, thanks for the heads-up. I checked out the RC and then sent him a message explaining the situation. It was pretty easy to find the Marvel Wiki, and the main page had a link to a Marvel (and other stuff) Fanon Wiki, so I gave him both the links. I’ll give him a week or so to respond, but if there’s no response I’ll delete the pages and revert the edits to Law Vs. Chaos. In the meantime, I guess we’re just gonna keep waiting for Metroid and CC to show back up. Y’know. Like we’ve been doing for the past, like, forever. Yay, haha. 01:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Activity You said it, brother. The question is, how do we make it more active? (BTW, you sound like Navi or Midna or someone.... Hey! Listen! You should try alskfaoubfoahneaskdjvx. Something might happen. (Double parenthetical BTW, that gibberish right there is a direct quote from Midna. No joke. (Triple parenthetical BTW, it's fun to watch the youtube vids with the fanmade subtitles of Midna's Hylian... "Stupid toad!" "Tastes like fried chicken." "I don't care, b**ch!" ))) 05:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Awww nooo! *tapes Shade's head back together with duct tape.... you can fix anything with duct tape........* 05:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Midna's like, "I've come back to see you, my love!!!" *Twilight mirror breaks as she is halfway through* "Awwww...... crap. Hey, Wolfy-boo...!" 05:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! ^_^ except for the fact that most of the activity is me cleaning up the crap in the special pages that I decided that I can’t ignore any longer…. >.> But yeah, Metroid’s back (big “yay!” for that one) even though CC is nowhere to be found… You might find this interesting, though. At ZP, CC was active for several days in April, and made one edit in May, while here at Dragonrp, since August. And he hasn’t checked in with anyone either. And I mean, yeah, it’s totally rude to talk about someone behind their back and all, but when all you’ve seen of said person is their back for the past eleven fricking months, it’s kind of unavoidable. I seriously think I might have forgotten how to roleplay. TBH I’m kinda really ticked off about the whole thing. :/ 01:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Well, since you saw my skin, you probably saw that I stole it from the Spanish Pokémon wiki and I'm in the process of troubleshooting and customizing it. On WikiDex, it was designed specifically to look like Monaco in Monobook, plus a bunch of other extras. You can’t really see any changes to my coding because I’m working on it in a document on my computer that looks like this one. Plus, I’ve been all sick and twitchy (you read the shoutmix, right? heh heh heh… heh…) so I haven’t been able to do much work on it. However, I have some free time now, so I assure you, I’m workin’ on it, and as soon as I’m done figuring out what does what, I’ll help you with your skin. Merry Christmas, Shade! 00:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) New name? O.O Woah, you got a new username? I like it, it's cool sounding. Although, it's gonna be hard to get used to calling you that, Shade er, Parax. ~_^ 22:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. :) You should change your sig template, though, so it can have your new name. As for the sigs already transcribed onto pages, it'd be real easy to change them all with a bot, but I don't have a bot. However, so you could even go back and manually change them if you wanted. You could just change the links on your old sigs and leave the rest, if you felt like it, so they say Shade but link to Parax. Personally, I made two sig subpages so it would always stay a template and never be fully transcribed. It's nice because you can change your sig template and all of your sigs change. Happy Groundhog Day! 20:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) help me with my wiki Since I got banned from ds wiki,I made a new wiki (bye.wikia.com ) I need your help with a bunch of things. (I need to add you as an admin somehow,tell me how)Veryedt 15:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello You can ignore this if you want. Sorry to mess with your talk page, but I had to fix all my old sigs so they don't turn all funky & stuff when the font tags die. 00:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC)